Captain Celaeno/Gallery
''My Little Pony The Movie'' Close-up on Captain Celaeno's peg leg MLPTM.png Celaeno carrying the Storm King's rulebook MLPTM.png Celaeno reading the Storm King's rulebook MLPTM.png Celaeno declares "throw them overboard" MLPTM.png Celaeno and parrots about to grab the ponies MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno declaring lunch time MLPTM.png Mane Six and parrots at the lunch table MLPTM.png Celaeno, Boyle, and Squabble eating lunch MLPTM.png Twilight staring across the table at Rainbow MLPTM.png Celaeno pulling on her uniform collar MLPTM.png Celaeno "aren't exactly doing us any favors" MLPTM.png Celaeno holding the Storm King's rulebook MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno eating a bowl of slop MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno "much more adventurous" MLPTM.png Pirate flag under the Storm King's banner MLPTM.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and pirates look at Dash MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno's portrait and treasure MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno hanging her head MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno looking bitter MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno pushes her bowl away MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno singing "this dull routine" MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno looking at her portrait MLPTM.png Rainbow giving Celaeno her pirate hat MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno feeling inspired MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno pulls off her bandanna MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno wearing her pirate hat MLPTM.png Squabble returned to his old glory MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno kicking a door open MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno and her crew ready to fight MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno takes out a diamond MLPTM.png Rarity's refracted reflection in the diamond MLPTM.png Ponies and parrots stand at the airship's bow MLPTM.png Rainbow tosses Storm King's rulebook overboard MLPTM.png Celaeno and Rainbow looking at ponies and pirates MLPTM.png|♪ Go, Celaeno! (Ahoy, there!) Go, Celaeno! (Ahoy, there!) Go, Captain Celaeno, ahoy! ♪ Rainbow Dash and Celaeno clash swords MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno spinning the steering wheel MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno confidently steering the ship MLPTM.png Main ponies in awe of the rainbow sails MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash proud of Captain Celaeno MLPTM.png Rainbow "now for the finishing touch!" MLPTM.png Celaeno watches Rainbow fly up into the sky MLPTM.png Ponies and parrots looking at the rainboom MLPTM.png Rainbow practices swordfighting with Celaeno MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno laughing happily MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno hearing the alarm MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno "lock down the cargo!" MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno "prepare to be boarded!" MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno and Boyle losing balance MLPTM.png Tempest and her forces land on the pirates' ship MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno shocked by Tempest's appearance MLPTM.png Tempest questions Celaeno about Twilight MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno checking the ship manifest MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno "Storm King merchandise" MLPTM.png Tempest smirks confidently; pirates look worried MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow threatening the pirates MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno looking nervous at Tempest MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow approaches the pirate crew MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "tell me where they are" MLPTM.png Celaeno looking defiantly at Tempest MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno grasping her sword hilt MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow vs. Celaeno's pirates MLPTM.png Tempest hears the ponies scream below deck MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno sighing with relief MLPTM.png Storm Creatures tossing the pirates' cargo MLPTM.png Tempest approaching Capper and the pirates MLPTM.png Grubber returns from with a cupcake he found MLPTM.png Grubber "a cupcake with sprinkles" MLPTM.png Grubber reveals the ponies' map to Mt. Aris MLPTM.png Capper grinning nervously at Tempest MLPTM.png Capper pleading ignorance MLPTM.png Capper embarrassed by his mistake MLPTM.png Capper apologizing to Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Capper and pirates scared of Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Celaeno and pirates appear before the ponies MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno "that was awesome!" MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno "on board to help you" MLPTM.png Celaeno "not on board our actual ship" MLPTM.png Mullet complimenting Rainbow Dash MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno and the pirates ready to fight MLPTM.png Celaeno and the pirates draw their weapons MLPTM.png Water bubbling and glowing brightly MLPTM.png Ponies and Spike look at the glowing water MLPTM.png Ponies and pirates look at the glowing water MLPTM.png Capper and Celaeno in awe of Princess Skystar MLPTM.png Capper "I think our course is clear" MLPTM.png Capper rallying the group together MLPTM.png Ponies and pirates cheering MLPTM.png Celaeno and her crew pop out of a giant cake MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno leaping into battle MLPTM.png Celaeno leading the pirates into battle MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie rocketing projectile cupcakes MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno fighting off the Storm Guards MLPTM.png Celaeno clashes weapons with Storm Guards MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno kicking a Storm Guard away MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno "head for the castle!" MLPTM.png Mane Six, friends, and ponies cheer for Songbird MLPTM.png Ponies, pirates, and Capper cheering (new version) MLPTM.png Ponies, pirates, and Capper cheering MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle bowing to other princesses MLPTM.png Mane Six and friends watching Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Mane Six listening to Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash and Celaeno hoof-bump MLPTM.png Spike biting Captain Celaeno's gem peg leg MLPTM.png Spike embarrassed at Captain Celaeno MLPTM.jpg Captain Celaeno dancing (film version) MLPTM.png|♪ Captain Celaeno, she loves to dance She will show you how Captain Celaeno, she loves to dance I will show you now! ♪ Captain Celaeno dancing MLPTM.jpg IDW comics MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 SDCC cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 credits page.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 2 page 2.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 2 page 3.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 2 page 4.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 2 page 5.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 sub cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 credits page.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover textless.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel TPB Scholastic Book Fair cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel combined sub covers by Tony Fleecs.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 2 cover B.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 2 cover B textless.jpg Merchandise Captain Celaeno toy.jpg MLP The Movie Captain Celaeno Busy Book Figure.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Blu-ray + DVD cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Japanese DVD Cover.jpg Captain Celaeno MLP The Movie trading card.jpg Captain Celaeno MLP The Movie trading card back.jpg Captain Celaeno, Corsair Captain card MLP CCG.jpg MLP The Movie Sticker Book Treasury cover.jpg MLPTM Pirate Pony Party cover.jpg My Little Pony Rainbow Dash Rights the Ship cover.jpg Miscellaneous MLP The Movie Captain Celaeno official artwork.png Trailer promo shot of Captain Celaeno MLPTM.png Second trailer promo shot of Captain Celaeno MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Confident Celaeno.png Rainbow Dash sword-fighting Captain Celaeno MLPTM.jpg Mane six with hippogriff Skystar, Capper and the Pirate Parrots MLPTM.jpg MLP The Movie Lionsgate - Tempest Shadow and Captain Celaeno.jpg MLP The Movie background art - Celaeno's treasure room.jpg My Little Pony The Movie new poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Captain Celaeno "7weeks" poster.jpg MLP The Movie watercolor poster.jpg MLP The Movie Captain Celaeno '5weeks' poster.jpg MLP The Movie Captain Celaeno '2weeks' poster.jpg Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno.png MLP The Movie 'Happy Birthday Zoe Saldana' promotional image.jpg Toy Fair 2017 Investor Presentation - MLP The Movie All Star Supporting Cast.jpg